superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
What's New, Scooby-Doo?: High-Tech House of Horrors Credits (2003)
"High-Tech House of Horrors" Producer Chuck Sheetz Line Producer Margaret M. Dean Associate Producer Kathryn Page Casey Kasem As Shaggy Frank Welker As Fred & Scooby Doo Written by George Doty Iv Directed by Russell Calabrese Producer Ed Scharlach Series Story Editors George Doty IV Ed Scharlach Series Directors Russell Calabrese Scott Jeralds Tim Maltby Tom Mazzocco Swinton Scott Joe Sichta Main Title Design Sandra Frame James Fujii Chris Rutkowski Chuck Sheetz Main Title Animation Lotto Animation Music by Gigi Meroni Rich Dickerson "What's New Scooby-Doo?" Theme Written by Rich Dickerson Gigi Meroni Performed by Simple Plan Courtesy of Lava Records Www.lavarecords.com "Another Way (Radio Edit Version)" Written by Paul Matthias Performed by Paul Van Dyk Courtesy of Mute Records Under license from EMI Film and Television Music Casting & Voice Direction Collette Sunderman Starring the Voices of Mindy Cohn As Velma Grey DeLisle As Daphne Pam Adlon As Janey/Bobby Blather Dave Foley As Laslow Oswald Jennifer Hale As House Computer Danielle Judovits As Allison Benito Martinez As Horatio Hidalgo Jonathan Osser As Billy Blather Based Upon Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions Creative Consultant Iwao Takamoto Storyboard Sandra Frame Chris Harmon Brian Hogan Animation Timing Directors Russell Calabrese Frank Weiss Character Design Scott Awley Dexter Smith Prop Design Mark Bachand Steve Smith BG Paint Shahen Jordan Tristin Cole BG Design Edgar Carlos Robert Harand Bill Proctor Production Manager Vera Morales Assistant Production Managers Kyle Jolly Judge Plummer Animation Coordinators Elaine Shulli Shea Scullin Director of Ink & Paint Gene DuBois Color Key Pamela Long Animation Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Denise M. Mitchell Justin Shultz Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Film Editor Susan Edmunson Assistant Film Editor Illya Cano Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant to Production Manager of Technical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Tony Tedford Supervising Dialogie/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Ann Foley Kerry Iverson Mark Keefer Sound Reading Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Post Production Audio Services Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Re-Recording Studio Glenwood Place Studios Supervising Sound Effects Editor Glen Oyabe Re-Recording Mixers Brad Brock Timothy Garrity Engineer Kennie Takahashi Animation Services Dongwoo Animation Co., Ltd. Supervising Director Tae Ho Han Animation Directors Seong Chan Lee Jong Cheol Park Key Animation Chang Hak Han Seong Chan Lee Layout Young Cheol Park Seoung Youl Loo Model Checking Hea Young Cho Assistant Animation Kyu Jeong Kang Jeong Sook Kim Ink & Paint Checker Sang Bae Hyun Dae Hyouk Na Background Sang Ro Youn Final Checking Young Ra Cho Color Styling Hae-Kyoung Jung Camera Kwang Ok Kim Production Ji Hyun Kim In Sook Sung Production Administrators Tammy Davis Michael Diaz Marci Gray Jacqueline Olsommer Mary Parkinson Tommy Wojciechowski Production Accounting Athena Christianakis Luisa Guzman Duke Logan Casting Adminstrator Liz Carroll Business and Legal Affairs Debi Dean Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrate Peter Steckelman Production Supervision Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development and Creative Supervision Kim Christianson Christopher Keenan Amy E. Wagner Production Management Andy Lewis Executive Producers Joseph Barbara Sander Schwartz Special Thanks to Joe Ruby Ken Spears This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. IASTE © 2002 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Hanna Barbera Cartoons, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation warnerbros.com Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation